


need you now

by soupsaga



Category: Longmire (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Songfic, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-15 20:21:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14797349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soupsaga/pseuds/soupsaga
Summary: after vic ends things with cady, she finds herself reflecting on their relationship. loosely based on the lady antebellum song with the same title





	need you now

_“Hey, Vic. I know you probably won’t answer me, or even listen to this, but I needed to call you. Our pictures are all over the living room floor and I can’t stop thinking about you, or us. I don’t know what to do anymore, I’m lost without you. I wish we had never fought, I shouldn’t have said those things about you. I was upset. I know that’s an awful excuse, but I was hurt, Vic. You never want to even sit next to me in public. How am I supposed to interpret that? God, I’m sorry, Vic. It’s been three days since I’ve seen you and I can’t even sleep because every time I do, I’m in our bed and I’m reminded that you should be there with me. Are you hurting as much as I am? I need you, baby. I want to fix this.”_

Vic set her phone on the coffee table and pulled her knees up to her chest. She dropped her head in her hands as she replayed the voicemail once more. The hurt in Cady’s voice pierced through the air, finding its way to Vic’s brain, where it bounced endlessly. She couldn’t picture anything but the hurt she saw on Cady’s face as she left the house, their house. As much as she wanted to run back into Cady’s arms, Vic knew she couldn’t. She couldn’t go back to Cady in fear of hurting her again. Vic wasn’t good at relationships and she knew she was bound to hurt Cady again. She would never be able to forgive herself if she caused Cady any more pain. It was better if they parted ways, it would save them both from heartbreak.

Pouring another shot of whiskey, Vic played the latest voicemail from Cady. She closed her eyes as she pictured the redhead curled up in bed, clutching a pillow to her chest where Vic used to lay. She could imagine the tears rolling down her cheeks as she listened to the concern in Cady’s voice. Even during a fight, Cady still managed to worry about Vic’s wellbeing.

_“Vic, Dad said you haven’t been to work in five days. Can you please call me back and at least let me know you’re okay? I wouldn’t be able to live with myself if something happened to you and I wasn’t there to help you. I love you, Vic. Please don’t forget that.”_

Vic swallowed thickly as she reached for her phone. She wanted to call Cady, to tell her that she was hurting, that she wanted to come back home, but she stopped herself. What if Cady was only saying these things to make her feel better? What if she didn’t mean any of it?

Pushing her thoughts away, Vic deleted the voicemail and crawled into the hotel bed. The bed itself was huge, it felt empty. She had been sleeping in it for days but she still hadn’t grown accustomed to the loneliness it filled her with. The sheets were too stiff and the pillows were too flat, it was nothing compared to the bed she shared with Cady.

The once silent room was filled with the sound of a notification from an incoming message on Vic’s phone. She had meant to turn it on silent, but she somehow turned the ringer completely up. Curiosity getting the best of her, Vic reached for the device. She knew exactly who the text was from without having to look, but she wanted to check for herself.

Sure enough, when she glanced at the screen, Cady’s name appeared. She cursed herself for keeping the heart beside the woman’s name, it only heightened her sadness.

_Please come home. I need you here, it doesn’t feel right without you._

Vic bit her lip as she read the text. Part of her wanted to go to sleep and deal with the message in the morning, but the other half of her wanted to go back to Cady in that instant. Without realizing it, Vic had begun packing up the bag she had packed before she left their house. This was it, she was tired of running, she wanted Cady.

When she pulled into the driveway, Vic was surprised she had arrived in one piece. She had been distracted the entire drive back home and she couldn’t remember a single thing from the drive. Shaking the thoughts away, she hopped out of her car and grabbed her bag before making her way up to the door. She didn’t bother pulling her key out, but rather settled for knocking. She knew Cady asked her to come home, but she didn’t want to just barge in.

The door opened almost immediately, as if Cady had been expecting Vic to come the second she sent the message. Cady was a mess, her hair was pulled back into a messy bun and her eyes were red from crying. Vic looked down to notice Cady had been wearing one of her t-shirts and a pair of sweatpants, a look she had never seen on the redhead.

Cady immediately wrapped her arms around Vic’s neck, feeling tears welling up in her eyes. “I’m so sorry, Vic,” Cady sobbed, hiding her face in the blonde’s neck. Vic fought back her own tears as she wrapped her arms around Cady, holding the woman close.

“You have nothing to apologize for, Cady. It’s all me, baby, it was all me.” 

Vic led Cady into the house, trying not to cringe as she looked into the living room and saw their pictures strewn across the floor, as well as an empty bottle of wine. She couldn’t believe that at one point she thought it would be best to completely end things with Cady, that wouldn’t have solved anything.

When Cady’s cries subsided, Vic released the woman. The two were now sitting on their bed, which was littered with Vic’s clothing.

“I surrounded myself in your scent,” Cady whispered, meeting Vic’s eyes. “I’m sorry for calling you selfish, Vic. I didn’t mean it, I just couldn’t understand why you don’t want to be public. It’s okay though, I’m fine with keeping us within the walls of this house. As long as I still have you.”

Vic shook her head. “You’re right, I was being selfish. I was worried about how people would view me, I didn’t even consider your feelings. I want things to be different. I want to be able to call you mine when we’re out in public, I want to be able to kiss you or hold your hand when we’re down at the Red Pony. I don’t care about anyone else anymore, I just want you.”

Cady smiled weakly at Vic, taking the woman’s hands into her own. She leaned forward and pressed her lips firmly to the blonde’s. She pulled away slowly, her eyes flicking up to meet Vic’s gaze. “We should probably tell my dad before he finds out through someone else. Let’s start with him and then we can work on the rest of Absaroka,” she laughed, resting her forehead against Vic’s shoulder.

 

—

The following night, Vic and Cady both made their reappearance into society, together this time. Cady had invited Walt to meet her at Henry’s bar under the guise of wanting just wanting to get dinner. Vic and Cady sat on the same side of the table, waiting for their guest to arrive.

“Vic, you’re alive,” Walt muttered as he neared the table. “Are you joining us for dinner?”

Cady covered Vic’s hand with her own and decided to lead the conversation. “Actually, Dad, Vic and I have something we want to talk to you about. It’s rather personal.”

Walt nodded, “Sure thing, Punk.” He sat down in the seat across from Cady and rested his elbows on the table. He had no idea what the two women wanted to speak to him about, but he knew it was important because both women had been distant for the past few days, especially Vic —who had disappeared for five days.

“I’ve been seeing someone for the past six months,” Cady said once her father settled into his seat. “I’ve been happier than I’ve ever been and I wanted to feel it out before I told you. I know you felt betrayed that I didn’t tell you about Branch, but this was different. I needed to date without anyone else’s opinion getting in the way. It’s Vic, Dad. Vic’s my girlfriend, I’ve been dating Vic. She actually moved in to my house a few months ago.”

Vic and Cady say quietly as they waited for a response from Walt. The two had prepared themselves for the worst case scenario earlier in the day, but it didn’t make the waiting any easier. Vic knew Cady would be crushed if her father couldn’t accept this, so she hoped for her sake that he was happy for them.

“Vic, if you hurt her, I will not hesitate to fire you. She might be an adult now, but she’s still my daughter.” The three laughed at the seriousness in Walt’s voice, it was not what either woman was expecting. Cady was over the moon, her father was accepting her relationship without forcing her to justify her feelings.

“Of course,” Vic nodded, turning her head to grin at Cady. “I don’t plan on it, Walt. Cady is the best thing to happen to me.”

With a nod, Walt stood up to order a round of drinks for the table. While he was away from the table, Cady seized the opportunity to steal a kiss from Vic, one that was returned quickly.

“I am glad they finally told you,” Henry’s voice interrupted Walt’s thoughts.

Walt turned to look back at his table and smiled when he saw the way Cady stared at Vic. He noticed the happiness in her eyes, the same he knew his eyes used to hold when he stared at Martha. “You knew?”

Henry nodded at Walt. “Cady told me when Vic first asked her out. She needed some advice from someone she knew would not judge her. She has wanted to tell you for a while, my guess is that she did not know how.”

Back at the table, Vic laid her hand on Cady’s thigh, smiling widely at the redhead. She pressed a kiss to Cady’s nose with a giggle and settled back in her seat. “I love you, Cady. I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you.”

“The rest, huh? You can stay, I guess,” Cady sighed dramatically. “You do make a pretty good cup of coffee in the mornings.”


End file.
